


Nothing Like Friendship

by Agent_Haught_Shot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Handle These Two, Maggie is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Haught_Shot/pseuds/Agent_Haught_Shot
Summary: Maggie was doing a really good job at ignoring her feelings for Alex and just being her friend...until the night she couldn't take it any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Sanvers story and probably won't be my last. These two are just so fun to write. Also I wrote this when I should have been working on my NaNoWriMo novel. I just really wanted to write a bit of Maggie's side of the story.

Another night at the alien bar. It had been just over a month since Maggie had convinced Alex that they should be friends and so far it was going spectacularly. Except that it wasn’t.

It was going spectacularly in the sense that they were, in fact, friends. Best friends, even.They had worked through the awkwardness and were now comfortable with each other again. They teased each over their near nightly rounds of pool, had deep conversations over drinks, and texted each other goofy things when they weren’t together. When they worked cases together they were so in sync no one else, not even Supergirl herself, could keep up. It had gotten to the point where everyone just referred to them together because where there was Maggie there was usually Alex and vice versa. They were partners, a team, a duo. 

But not a couple. And that was the problem. 

In the beginning, Maggie had pushed aside her feelings for Alex. Sure, she knew she was attracted her and she would even go as far as to say she had a bit of a crush on her but she thought it was just that, a crush on a friend she thought at the time was straight. When Alex had come out to her, she felt a small glimmer of hope but still ignored her own feelings in order to do what she thought was right. Then Alex had gone and kissed her and she could no longer pretend it was just a crush. She thought it would best for both of them, however, if she didn’t act on those feelings because she was still afraid of getting hurt again so soon after her recent breakup. She’d let Alex down as gently as possible but she could see she’d hurt her and that absolutely broke her heart. 

She’d worked hard to rekindle their friendship after that because, as she’d told Alex in Kara’s hallway that night, she couldn’t imagine her life without her. She tried her best to ignore her feelings again and focused on being Alex’s friend. It had worked at first but the more time they spent together and the closer they became the harder it was until Maggie finally gave up and admitted it to herself: she was in love with Alex Danvers. And she had fallen hard.

Maggie did her best to keep this revelation to herself but eventually she couldn't take it ay more and then one night, she lost the battle. 

She and Alex had been spending the evening, as usual, playing pool at the alien bar. Maggie had lost her third game in a row and Alex had joked they needed to celebrate her perfect record so she’d gone to the bar to get them drinks. She had, apparently, gotten distracted. 

As Alex waited for the bartender to pour the two beers, a blonde woman sitting at the bar started talking to her. She smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back. They chatted easily, even after the bartender set the beers down on the bar. Maggie watched them from the pool table. The blonde woman was clearly flirting, leaning in towards Alex and smiling. Alex wasn’t exactly flirting back but she wasn’t dissuading the woman either. As Maggie watched the exchange, she felt the warm burn of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Finally, when Alex smiled that certain smile, the one she usually saved for Maggie, Maggie lost it. She wanted that smile all to herself. She was ready to be a little selfish. 

She crossed the bar in a few determined strides. When she reached the bar she pointedly ignored the blonde woman and said to Alex, “Hey, Danvers, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?”

Alex looked surprised but with one more glance back at the blonde woman, said, “Sure,” and followed Maggie outside to the alley.

Outside, the cool night air cleared Maggie’s head a bit and for a split second, she thought about backing out of…well, out of whatever she was about to do. She hadn’t really thought this through at all. She could still make an excuse and they could go back inside and finish their game of pool and be friends.

But then Alex looked at her with her eyes full of concern and care and that strengthened Maggie’s resolve. “Maggie, what-“ Alex started but she didn’t get the chance to finish. Maggie grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her down so she could kiss her. 

It was even better than their first kiss. After a moment of surprise, Alex melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist and pulling her closer. This was what heaven must feel like, Maggie thought, and it was perfect. 

When they finally pulled apart, Maggie caught her breath and then looked up into Alex’s face. The smile she found there was the most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen. “Alex, I-“ she said but now it was her turn to get cut off. Alex’s mouth was on Maggie’s again and she completely lost her train of thought. Maggie backed Alex up against the wall, deepening the kiss. She was rewarded with a moan from Alex as the kiss slowly came to an end. Maggie trailed a few kisses down Alex’s neck before making herself stop. She didn’t want to get carried away, not yet. 

“How about we go back inside and play another round of pool?” Maggie asked.

Alex raised her eyebrows. “You want to play another round of pool after all this?” She waved a hand between them. 

“Sure,” Maggie said. “I’m due for a win.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You wish, Sawyer.”

“I have a good feeling about this next game. Besides, we can pick this up later.” Maggie leaned in and gave Alex a quick but intense kiss before stepping away. Alex stared at her, looking a little shell-shocked. Maggie laughed. “Come on, Danvers.” She took her hand, intertwining their fingers and lead her back into the bar. 

As she watched Alex set up the next pool game, Maggie couldn’t help but smile. She had finally given into her feelings and turned her friendship with Alex Danvers into something much more, something beautiful and intense and wonderful, and she couldn’t have been happier. 


End file.
